


Please Be Soft and Sweet to Me

by galactic_roses



Series: She Has No Apprehension [5]
Category: Wiedźmin | The Witcher (Video Game), Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types
Genre: Alcohol, Biting, Choking, Cuddling & Snuggling, Dirty Talk, F/M, Gentle Sex, Kissing, Morning Sex, Multiple Orgasms, Neck Kissing, Oral Sex, Porn With Plot, Rough Sex, Size Difference, Size Kink, Smoking, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-10
Updated: 2020-10-10
Packaged: 2021-03-07 19:48:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,331
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26933131
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/galactic_roses/pseuds/galactic_roses
Summary: Sigi Reuven finally invites Cecielle to his home.
Relationships: Sigismund Dijkstra/Original Female Character(s)
Series: She Has No Apprehension [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1936390
Comments: 3
Kudos: 17





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Even *more* smut!! Once again, if you don't want to read any plot, please skip to the second chapter!

It was dark in the city of Novigrad. Only a sliver of moon was visible above the tops of the buildings, stark against the black sky. Somewhere, a cat yowled. The sound echoed strangely through the streets, distorting as it bounced against wood and brick walls until it became something sinister.

Two figures paused in the shadowed mouth of an alleyway to listen to the fading echoes. One was short and sturdy, the other tall and lean. Both were dressed in dark clothes that blended perfectly with the night, and the shorter figure was holding a small box. 

“Isn’t this a bit of an overkill?” the tall one murmured. “Do you do this every time?”

“Stop complaining,” the short one hissed. “This time is different. Plus, usually I go without backup.”

“Living the life I suppose,” the tall figure replied. 

They reached an empty warehouse, sneaking around to the back door. It was locked.

“Would you believe I forgot my lock picks?” the tall figure asked softly. The shorter one made an extremely rude gesture, shoved the box at them, and pushed them aside. In seconds, the lock clicked open.

“You know how this works. Disguise our voices. No names.”

The taller figure nodded, uncharacteristically obedient, then they carefully pushed the door open, checked around, and entered the building. 

When they left, the box had disappeared from the tall figure’s hands, and a sack had taken its place. The two crept back in the direction from which they had come, whispering animatedly back and forth. 

“Wait,” the short one said sharply, throwing one hand out to halt the taller figure. “We should go in over the roof.” 

They both knew the way up, and neither needed help climbing up onto the roof, clambering quietly over the tiled peaks before pausing above the balcony.

“Look,” the short figure hissed, pointing down into the street. “I’m surprised it took him so long to set watchers on me.”

Someone was lurking in the alleyway across from the building, doing their best to look unconcerned with their surroundings, but they kept glancing over at the building across the street, on top of which the two figures were still crouching. 

“Kill him,” the tall figure muttered. “It would send your lover boy a message.”

“And piss him off. He’d know it was me.”

“Not if we dealt with it properly.”

Cecielle turned to Sonnas and frowned at him, making sure he could see the expression.

“If I kill this watcher, it’ll just confirm his suspicion that I’m someone who is worth watching.”

“I suppose.”

It wasn’t even a tricky shot; Cecielle’s hands flicked sharply, and a moment later, the watcher dropped to his knees, then fell onto his face. 

“Can you grab that dart for me?” Cecielle asked, dropping onto the balcony. “It will take me a minute to open this window.”

The half-elf chuckled and jumped down to the balcony as well, and then dropped to the street below without making a sound. 

When they were both safely back inside, Sonnas handed the bag to Cecielle and dropped onto a chair with a groan.

“So, who was that delivery even for?” he asked. “And what was it?”

“I’m fairly certain that those were Whoreson Junior’s henchmen,” she said. The words made her wrinkled her nose. “I don’t like him, but it’s the money I’m after. And it was mushrooms and fisstech.” 

“Fisstech,” Sonnas said, “is just not my cup of tea. Mushrooms on the other hand…”

“I feel the same way, but crowns are crowns.” 

Cecielle opened the sack and peered inside. 

“So, aside from the watcher, how are things going with your pet crime lord?”

Snorting loudly, Cecielle thumped the sack onto her bedside table, then walked over and dropped into Sonnas’ lap, throwing one arm haphazardly around his shoulders. He twined his arms around her waist as she kissed him on the cheek.

“Weirdly,” she admitted. “I thought it would just be sex once or twice when this whole thing started.”

“You mean, when you seduced him.”

“Okay, yes, when I seduced him.” She paused, and poked her friend in the chest. “Where is your pipe?”

It appeared and was lit. 

“Anyway,” Cecielle continued after a turn with the pipe, “when I went to the bathhouse for ‘wine and conversation’ we just…”

“Judging by the hickeys you brought home, you had mind-blowing sex?”

“Very mind-blowing. But it was also kinda soft and sweet—”

“Oh no.”

“Yep. It was… intimate. We kissed a lot.” 

Sonnas rubbed her back with a lean, long-fingered hand.

“Love…” he began. “If it makes you happy…”

“I know, it makes you happy too. We still both know it’s a bad idea to start anything serious with a fucking crime lord.”

“That we do,” Sonnas admitted. “But emotions are an unpredictable thing.”

“You’re telling me.”

They passed the pipe between them for a few minutes.

“I believe in you, Ci,” Sonnas said eventually. “You’re smart as a whip, strong, and resourceful.” He pulled on the pipe. “And if anything bad happens, I’ll avenge you.”

“That’s a comforting thought,” Cecielle replied, her voice dry. Chuckling, the half-elf shrugged, one arm still slung around her waist. 

“Come on, love, it’s late, let’s get you into bed,” Sonnas said. He scooped her up and tossed her onto the covers, then flopped down beside her.

“Do you ever miss seeing the stars when you lie in bed?” he asked. 

“Sometimes.”

“We used to stargaze all the time together, remember? Back when we lived in that village north of Varlburg?”

“Of course I remember, you idiot.”

Sonnas murmured something and waved one of his hands at the ceiling, and suddenly the sky was visible above them, stars sparkling against the blackness. He sighed, and tucked an arm under Cecielle’s head. They snuggled close and watched the sky until they drifted off to sleep. 

The next morning, Cecielle woke to the sound of someone knocking on the shop door. She untangled herself from the blankets and Sonnas’ arms, grabbed her dagger from the bedside table, and stumbled down the stairs.

“What do you want?” she snarled, yanking the door open. “Shouldn’t you— oh, fuck.”

“Good morning to you too,” Sigi Reuven said. “Late night?”

Cecielle opened her mouth to reply but Sonnas beat her to the punch, yelling something incomprehensible from upstairs.

“Not particularly,” Cecielle said. She grimaced. “Regular guests don’t usually call at ass-crack o’clock in the morning.”

Sigi chuckled. 

“Well, I’m clearly not a regular guest.”

“I _guest_ not,” Cecielle said, unable to resist the pun. She dropped the dagger onto the counter. “Come in, then.”

The crime lord ducked inside, and cast his eyes around the room. 

_“En’ca minne, dice que dh'oine aep a'baeth me arse,”_ Sonnas called. _“Aé ess aen dearme.”_

Cecielle rubbed a tired hand over her face.

_“Thaess aep,”_ she called back, then she sighed and looked blearily up into Sigi’s eyes.

“Ignore him,” she said tiredly. “Can I help you with something?” 

Sigi glanced up at the ceiling, then he looked down and met her gaze.

“First, I have your payment.” 

He dropped a clinking pouch onto the counter, then continued. 

“Second, I’m here to invite you to dinner tonight,” he said. “I have a house nearby, and I would be honored if you would join me.”

Butterflies fluttered to life in Cecielle’s stomach. 

_Dinner sounds an awful lot like a date,_ she thought. Almost as if he read her mind, Sigi folded his hands over the ornate handle of his cane and said,

“I realize this has all happened a little backwards, and I have been less than properly courteous to you. Allow me to amend that.” 

“Does this mean no more sex?” Cecielle asked sleepily. She yawned, trying to act casual despite her sudden case of nerves.

“I never said that,” Sigi replied. Cloth rustled as he bent slightly and reached out, gently taking her chin in his hand and tilting her head to the side. She blushed, realizing that he was inspecting the fading bruises he had left on the side of her neck during their last encounter.

“I definitely didn’t say that, but it’s a gentleman’s duty to at least treat a lady to dinner first,” he drawled. A loud snort echoed from upstairs.

“Sonnas doesn’t think I’m a lady,” Cecielle told him as he released her chin and cast a scowl toward the stairs. She chuckled. “I mean, he’s right, but I can always dream. That aside, dinner sounds nice.”

“I’ll be back for you this evening, then,” he said. He took her hand, leaned down, and carefully kissed her fingers. When he tried to straighten up, Cecielle stopped him with a sleepy smile and a touch on his cheek. 

“C’mere,” she mumbled, and tugged him toward her, then she paused, briefly unsure. Sigi closed the last few inches between them and pressed his lips to hers. The kiss was brief, but it caused heat to pour through her veins, warming her from top to toe. 

“I’ll see you tonight,” she said when they pulled apart. 

“Tonight,” Sigi repeated. He kissed her fingers a final time and left.

“Well, that was revolting.”

Sonnas had appeared on the stairway, his clothes in disarray. 

“You know he can probably understand elder speech,” Cecielle said. She couldn’t be mad at her friend, since they shared a very similar sense of humor, and as much as his teasing was irritating, she still enjoyed it. 

“Good,” Sonnas replied. “He really is nearly twice your height, isn’t he?”

“He is. It’s amazing.”

“Not sure I would use that particular word.”

“You’re a grump,” Cecielle said. Her lips still tingled from Sigi’s kiss. “You have no appreciation for my taste in men.” 

“Absolutely none, darling. Come on, let’s go back to bed.”

Cecielle followed her friend back up the stairs, her mind elsewhere. Had Sigi Reuven decided to formally court her? The thought sent a mixture of nerves and excitement bubbling into her stomach.

“Sonnas?” Cecielle asked once they were back under the covers, cuddled together.

“Yes, love?” 

“What if I fall for him?”

Sonnas hummed, stroking her hair with absent fingers. 

“What if, indeed?”

The man stood in Sigismund Dijkstra’s study, dripping pathetically onto the expensive carpet. He was completely soaked. Dijkstra leaned his elbows on the desk in front of him, and surveyed the informant with disgust. 

“Will you,” he said slowly, “remind me _exactly_ how this happened?” 

“Fell in th’ river, m’lord,” the man mumbled. 

“You… fell?”

The man shifted miserably, still shedding drops of dirty water onto the floor.

“Some’n pushed me,” he told the floor.

“So, you were following the woman, and someone pushed you into the fucking river? Aren’t you trained to avoid incidents like that?”

“I am,” the informant protested, finally looking up to meet Dijkstra’s eyes. “But ‘twere like th’ air pushed me in, I didna see who did it!”

“Was the woman alone?” 

“She were!” 

Dijkstra leaned back in his chair, scowling deeply. He could guess what had happened, and it displeased him, but it also continued to support his theory that Cecielle was no normal merchant. An ordinary person would never notice they had a watcher, and no regular merchant would have the need to lose said watcher. Unless they had something to hide.

“Anything else to report?” Dijkstra snapped. The man shook his head.

“She goes ‘bout her day like usual,” he said. “Stays in most nights with that elf friend o’ hers. I did find Terlirn passed out at his post when I went t’ relieve him th’ other day. Said he couldn’t remember what happened.”

The rings on Dijkstra’s fingers flashed in the light as he waved his hand at the man.

“Get out of my sight,” he said. “Don’t return until you have information that’s actually fucking useful.”

The man fled. Turning to the papers on his desk, Dijkstra began to study them once more. His primary informant hadn’t found much of interest about Cecielle, other than her full name and business history in Novigrad. 

_-Cecielle Sivrane_

_-Human_

_-Aged 32-35, exact birth date unsure_

_-Established herbalist/alchemist business in Novigrad during the summer of 1261_

_-Possibly from Rivia/Lyria judging by traces of accent_

_-Unusual lack of background information_

Dijkstra stared at the paper for another moment, then shuffled the stack so he could reread the other note he had received earlier that day.

_-Sonnas Ariath_

_-Half-elf_

_-Aged 60-70, exact birth date unsure_

_-Owns residence in Ghelibol, but travels frequently, staying often in Novigrad for long periods of time_

_-Not much is known about background_

Dijkstra set down the papers and rubbed his hands over his face. He would simply have to wait and hope that his informants would find the link between Cecielle and the weird, suspicious feeling in his gut.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Smut time :3c

“Well, this is certainly different from the bathhouse,” Cecielle said, allowing Sigi to lead her into the dining room. The house was smaller than she had expected, but beautifully and comfortably furnished with expensive furniture and decorations. She could practically smell the wealth. She could also smell food.

“Of course it’s different,” Sigi replied. “Would you want to live in a bathhouse?”

“I suppose not.”

The crime lord pulled Cecielle’s chair out for her, then sat down at his own place at the table. 

“I’ll try not to be insulted if you check for poison,” Sigi said. He pulled a dish toward himself. “You know, the average person doesn’t usually do that.”

“I told you last time, it’s my job to know about poisons, as well as other things,” she replied. 

The ring Cecielle wore didn’t react to the food or wine, so she dug into the delicious meal. She was halfway through a piece of chicken when Sigi set down his wine glass and asked,

“May I be unusually frank with you, Cecielle?”

The chicken nearly lodged in her throat at the sound of his voice speaking her name, and she had to swallow quickly to avoid choking. 

“Why not,” she managed, thinking of the watcher that a magically-disguised Sonnas had knocked off one of the many city bridges earlier that day. 

“I know that you’re not who you claim to be,” he said casually, swirling his wine while he watched her carefully for any reaction. “I’ll find out what you’re hiding eventually. In the meantime…” He drank from his glass. “I would like to enjoy your company more frequently, if you would be interested.”

Cecielle grinned.

“You’re quite a confident man,” she replied easily. “What background could you possibly have to give you the impression that you can discover everything a girl is hiding?” 

“Then you are hiding something.”

“Isn’t everyone?”

Sigi stared at her for a moment, then poured himself another glass of wine. 

“Possibly,” he admitted, “but you seem to already be aware that it’s my business to know what people are hiding.”

Cecielle took a bite of food instead of responding. She chewed slowly, enjoying both the taste and the irritable look on Sigi’s face.

“You also seem to know more than that,” he continued, leaning forward. “And I’d like to discover how you came about that knowledge.” 

“Would you now,” Cecielle said. Her fork clinked on her plate. She thought over her next words carefully, wondering if it was a good idea to take a gamble, and decided that it probably wasn’t but she would do it anyway.

“I… happen to be on speaking terms with a certain, well-known bard—”

The creases around Sigi’s nose deepened suddenly. 

“I see,” he said.

“It’s amazing what a man will refuse to admit under the influence,” Cecielle murmured. 

“Well, that answers one of my questions. Are you going to give me a reply to my other sentiment?”

“May I be frank with you as well?” Cecielle asked instead of answering immediately. Lifting her glass to her lips, she drank, then sighed and continued. “I would also be very interested in enjoying your company more often, especially if you don’t try to wheedle information out of me every single time.”

“I can’t promise anything,” Sigi said. “But I am glad that you share my sentiment. Your company has proved to be very entertaining.”

“And mmm… satisfying, I hope.”

“Extremely.” 

They continued their meal, talking about various insignificant things. Sigi didn’t push his subtle questioning of her as persistently as before, but she could still tell that he was trying to get her to give him information in a roundabout way. She didn’t really mind. 

“How would you feel about a game of chess?” Sigi asked once they had finished eating. “Maybe you’ll win this time.”

_Only if you let me, smug bastard,_ Cecielle thought, but out loud she said,

“There’s only one way to find out.”

She lost gracefully to him twice before using her favorite strategy to create a draw. 

“You know,” Sigi said dryly, “I’ve played with many people in my time, and I’ve only ever drawn a few times before this. Then you play against me and we draw twice in four games.”

“That’s amazingly lucky,” Cecielle replied, smiling her sweetest smile. Frowning, Sigi rearranged the board. 

“Again?” he asked.

“Of course.”

They played again. Knowing better than to use her strategy too often, she lost once more. 

“Damn it,” Sigi grunted. 

“Usually, people celebrate a win,” Cecielle said. “Why are you grumbling about winning?”

“Don’t get me wrong, I do like to win, but it’s not quite as satisfying if you know your opponent isn’t playing to their full extent… Do you play Gwent?”

“Badly.”

“Well then, I can help you practice.”

Cecielle enjoyed playing board games and cards in regular circumstances, and with such a crafty, intelligent opponent, the games became even more exciting, though she only won when Sigi had exceptionally back luck with the cards. 

Eventually, she set her hand down and yawned.

“I think I’ve had enough of being beaten for one day,” she said, and stood. “Will you show me around the house again? It’s beautiful.”

Sigi lumbered to his feet, scooped his cane up in one hand, and offered his free arm to her.

“It would be my pleasure.” 

Cecielle chuckled and took the offered arm. 

“If you take me to the bedroom it could be both of our pleasures,” she replied. 

“All in good time,” Sigi said with amusement. He led her through the halls, pausing outside each room so Cecielle could look inside, then he did finally show her his bedroom. It too was decorated lavishly, with a practiced eye toward comfort. The bed was enormous. Cecielle approached it and stroked the sheets with a careful finger. They were incredibly soft and finely-woven linen, so delicate that they felt like silk.

“Whoa,” Cecielle murmured. “These sheets are amazing.” 

While she had been feeling the bedspread, Sigi had come up behind her. She felt his presence a moment before he slid a hand around her waist.

“Imagine how they feel against bare skin,” he said quietly.

“Fuck imagining,” Cecielle said, “let’s find out.”

Her dress and underclothes were off before Sigi could respond, and she jumped onto the bed, feeling the mattress give beneath her in a way that she was not accustomed to. 

“Is this… stuffed with feathers?” she asked.

“It is,” Sigi said, propping his cane near the bed and beginning to unbutton his doublet. “I do enjoy my comforts.”

Cecielle clambered off the bed again, bent on helping him undo his buttons.

“You’re certainly impatient today,” he commented.

“Not at all, it’s simply more efficient for me to assist you.”

He shed his doublet and shirt, laying them across a nearby chair, then went to work on his belt. Moments later, he undid his pants and leg brace, then took them off, putting them both on top of his shirt. Cecielle sat back to enjoy the sight of him in only his undergarments.

“Very nice,” she said with approval. He frowned down at her.

“Are you mocking me?” he asked.

“Absolutely not,” she said. “I’m being completely serious. Come down here.” 

Bending down, he let her kiss him thoroughly, fumbling to remove his underclothes while he matched her fervor. 

“Scoot over,” he grunted. Obediently, Cecielle rolled to the other side of the bed, humming with happiness at the feeling of the silky sheets against her skin. She waited until Sigi had situated himself, sitting up against the headboard of the bed, and then she went to him, settling herself between his legs.

“You are… stunning,” the crime lord said, his eyes raking over her naked form. “Beautiful.”

“Why, thank you,” Cecielle replied. “You’re not so bad yourself.”

Taking his wrists, she pressed soft kisses on each of his enormous palms, then placed his hands on either side of her neck, silently encouraging him to touch her. He did, stroking his fingertips over her jaw and down her chest. 

“You know something I appreciate about you?” she asked. 

“What?”

“You’re clean,” she said, grinning. “I suppose it’s from all the baths.” 

His cock was already half-hard when Cecielle took it in her hands, and it continued to stiffen at her touch. She purred with satisfaction and bent to run her tongue up the length of his shaft. Its skin was soft and velvety, and as she had recalled, it tasted pleasantly clean and masculine. Unlike the first time she had been with this man, she had no need to be nervous and rush. 

Sigi grunted quietly as she continued to tease him with her lips and tongue, his hands tangled in her hair, cupping the back of her head. He twitched under her touches and moaned.

“That feels… so good,” he rasped. Cecielle hummed in response, then took the head of his erection into her mouth and ran her tongue over its tip. Sigi moaned again. Taking this as encouragement, she slowly began to bob her head.

Feeling a man squirm under her touch was something that Cecielle deeply enjoyed. Feeling a huge, powerful crime lord squirm beneath her was even more of a rush. 

“Gods, woman, come up here,” Sigi said roughly. She popped her mouth off his cock and looked up at him.

“Make me?”

Huge hands slipped under her arms and lifted her practically into the air until she dangled over Sigi’s lap. She squealed and wrapped her arms around his neck, locking her mouth to his while he shifted his hands around to grip her ass. Warmth surged where their bodies melded together. 

When they broke apart, they were both out of breath. Sigi held her effortlessly, propping her up against his front, so she let go of his neck and ran her fingers over his cheeks, then his stubbly jaw. 

“I forgot to do this last time,” Cecielle murmured, and pressed her face into his neck. She ran her cheek across the stubble on the underside of his jaw.

“That tickles,” Sigi grumbled. “Cut it out.”

“Shh.”

Her fingers explored his face, smoothing out the lines around his mouth and running over the dark circles under his eyes, watching as his gaze followed her movements. He finally found her eyes, and she leaned forward to kiss him again, this time slowly and sweetly. 

“I want you inside me,” she murmured against his lips. “With your hand around my throat.”

His answering growl sent delicious shivers down her spine. Instead of lowering her, he lifted her up so he could kiss her neck and chest while she clung to him. The small nips of pain were like invisible bolts of lightning straight to her chest, and she gasped each time, feeling pleasure bloom where his mouth touched her skin.

“Please,” she said softly, “I want to feel every inch of your cock deep inside me.”

“Very well, mistress,” he replied, sounding amused. “Give me a moment.”

He shifted her in his grip, sliding down into a better position, then he scooted her backwards until she could kneel above him, the head of his erection sliding against her soaking pussy. 

“Tell me what you want again,” he said, holding her up. 

“Fuck me,” she moaned. “Please, just—”

Sigi pushed her down onto his cock in a swift, practiced motion that nearly forced the breath from Cecielle’s lungs. She cried out as her walls expanded, taking his entire length, until she sat gasping in his lap.

“Are you alright?” Sigi asked. He let go of her waist to tuck a stray lock of hair behind her ear, and she turned to press a kiss into his palm. 

“It feels like you’re touching my belly button,” she admitted breathlessly. “But yes, I’m alright. Don’t stop.” 

“That doesn’t sound like it would feel good,” Sigi said. 

“Don’t worry, it feels…incredible.”

“If you say so.”

The wandering hand returned to her waist, and he began to thrust his hips, pushing her down at the same time. The resulting friction caused Cecielle to moan desperately. Pleasure began to build inside her, already threatening release. 

“Choke me,” she gasped, and shut her eyes as iron fingers closed around her throat, applying pressure to just the right places. Fireworks burst in her mind, her muscles tightened, and then climax flooded her veins like molten gold. 

“Let’s do that again, shall we?” Sigi asked. He didn’t wait for her to attempt to reply, he simply continued to fuck her, his hand still tight around her neck. 

Cecielle was convinced that she could never get enough of the feeling of his cock inside her. She clung to the wrist of the hand that held her throat, gasping for breath as she came again and again, losing her thoughts and senses in a frenzied jumble of ecstasy. 

Blinded by pleasure, she barely even noticed when Sigi released her throat so he could grasp her hips and hold her down while he rode his own release. The feeling of heat pouring into her core brought Cecielle around. She blinked, panting hard, and leaned forward, craning her neck to meet Sigi’s lips with her own.

“Bite me more?” she asked. “Please?” 

The man nodded and pulled her to him. 

A while later, they settled back onto the bed, both panting and covered in hickeys. Cecielle was still scrambling to recover her brain, which had apparently abandoned her skull.

“You’re a fucking menace,” Sigi said eventually, his voice rough in his chest. A slightly hysterical laugh bubbled from Cecielle’s throat. 

“I’m the menace here?” she wheezed. “I’m still not sure that you haven’t split me in half.” 

“Tell me you didn’t enjoy yourself.”

“Oh, I’ve enjoyed myself every time.”

“Good.”

After a moment of silence, the crime lord reached his arm out in an unspoken, tentative invitation, and Cecielle accepted, lifting her head, then resting it on his bicep. The arm curled around her and she rolled over, cuddling closer to Sigi’s warmth. He tucked her against his side. Humming with contentment, she reached up and placed her hand on his chest. His heartbeat thudded against her palm.

Eventually, Cecielle forced herself to pull away from him and sit up.

“I need a moment,” she said, and climbed off the bed, then went in search of the bathroom. It didn’t take her very long to find it. When she was finished, she returned to the bedroom. Something warm and strange stirred in her belly at the sight of Sigi, lying on his side, his arm still stretched out, waiting for her to come back. She crawled into the circle of his embrace and cuddled against him again, feeling his arms tighten around her. Burying her face in his chest, she breathed deeply, and closed her eyes. 

“I’m assuming you don’t need me to leave,” she mumbled. “If you do, say something now, cause otherwise I’m not going anywhere.”

Sigi grunted in reply and pressed his lips to the top of her head. 

Cecielle floated slowly toward consciousness like a bubble rising through water. Her mind wandered, registering thoughts, sensations, and sounds. She was warm. Very warm. Opening her eyes, she looked around and remembered where she was. She raised her hand and gently ran her fingers over the skin of one of the arms that encircled her waist. A low rumble behind her told her that Sigi was either awake or waking up. She wriggled in his grip, trying to turn around, and finally managed to face him. His eyes opened slightly and he looked down at her, his brow furrowed. After a moment, his expression softened. 

“Morning,” Cecielle mumbled, craning her neck to kiss him, and he bent to return the gesture. When they pulled apart, she could feel something hard pressing against her thigh. She grinned.

“You’re certainly raring to go,” she said. Her hand snuck down to stroke along his erection. Another rumble echoed deep in his chest, and he bucked slightly into her touch.

“Horny woman,” he grumbled, but he clearly didn’t mind. He released Cecielle and helped her hike one leg up and over his hip, then he reached down between them and slid a finger into her pussy. 

“Already so wet,” he said softly. 

“I try,” Cecielle replied, grinning up at him. “Come on, don’t make me wait.”

He didn’t. An involuntary sigh escaped Cecielle’s lips as the tip of his erection pressed against her entrance, then slipped inside. Wrapping her arms around his middle, she rested her cheek on his chest and let pleasure wash over her. Sigi’s thrusts were smooth and unhurried. He held her gently as he moved, his face pressed into her hair. 

Blissful heat began to spread through their bodies, shining like the morning sun. Cecielle moaned quietly into Sigi’s chest. She wasn’t used to this sort of soft, gentle sex, and it made every part of her tingle with warmth. 

The climax that took her was just as new to her as the other sensations, still powerful, but long and languid, and even more satisfying than usual. She purred into Sigi’s chest, letting the pleasure ripple through her body. He murmured something intelligible into her hair, hiked her leg up again, and continued to thrust his hips.

It was like being swept away by a beautifully slow river, and Cecielle let herself drift. Each orgasm was better than the last. They flooded her with golden euphoria, sending warmth through every inch of her body.

When Sigi finally came, he moaned and gripped her tight, his orgasm shaking both their bodies with its force. They clung to each other, riding the glorious aftershocks of their combined release.

“That… was… amazing,” Cecielle gasped. “And… different.”

“Very,” Sigi replied. “Do you know what would make this morning even better?”

“Coffee.”

“I was thinking about breakfast, but that too.” 

“Sonnas, you wouldn’t believe the night I had,” Cecielle said, pushing her shop door open. 

“I would imagine it was absolutely riveting, judging by the fact that you’re covered in bruises, and only _just_ arrived home,” Sonnas replied. He was sitting at the counter, leafing through one of her note books. Snorting, she skirted around the counter and hugged her friend.

“Come on, don’t be like that,” she cooed. “Aren’t you interested about what happened?”

“I suppose,” Sonnas said. He put down the note book and returned her hug. “Alright, love, talk to me.”

In a house halfway across the city, Sigismund Dijkstra sat at his desk, staring at a chess board, waiting. It didn’t take long for the man he was waiting for to arrive.

“You look well today,” the man said, taking in the crime lord’s appearance, including the bite marks covering his neck.

“I’m doing fine,” Dijkstra replied absently. “My wellness aside, do you have anything new for me?” 

The man’s face twitched slightly.

“Nothing new yet, sir.”

“I thought not. …Have you ever heard a woman talk in her sleep?” Dijkstra asked. The man blinked at the sudden question, then shrugged.

“I suppose it doesn’t matter,” the crime lord continued. “Because I have a new lead for you.”

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This isn't the final installment of these two, but it will be a while until I can finish the next part. Thanks for reading so far!
> 
> If you enjoyed this, please leave me kudos<3

**Author's Note:**

> The elder speech here roughly says: "My love, tell that human to kiss my ass... I was sleeping"  
> and "shut up"


End file.
